one change to change your story
by renestra-karay
Summary: marauders 6th year, a fight after a quidditch match causes sev to learn some things about his forbidden freindship


I own nothing, if u like it i'll write more if not ah well another story i don't heve to write

6th year-Maruders time

**library **

James, Sirius and Peter sent sympathetic glances towards Remus as they left their friend in the library

"Poor Remy, alone with Snivilus for remedial potions ." shuddered Sirius as he heard his friend begin to argue with the Slytherin, in an angry whisper. Sirius hoped that his smaller house mate won, an if, Gryffindor forbid, Snape should cause too much trouble for the brunette Sirius, and James would have some strong words, and fists, and spells with the snake. Snape seemingly ignored the two taller marauders as he argued with Remus, watching for when they left out of the corner of his eye.

"..you think I've nothing better to do than.." the door shut with a thud, Severus grinned at the smaller boy

"Your acting's improved Remus, you nearly gave us away last week."

"Heh, I said I was sorry, this pretending lark's a pain anyway. Do you actually know why Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends?" asked the Gryffindor, taking his textbook, parchment and quill from his bag

"Haven't a clue, tradition I guess" said the Slytherin, absently flicking through his class notes "did you need help with the Yateona potion?" Remus laughed at the other boy's question

"when didn't I need help with Newt level potions?"

"Good point, we'd better get started then"

_Time passes........................_

The boys worked together for several hours they were just about to pack away, spending the last ten minutes agreeing on just what had happened and just how horrible it had been, they always did this, just in case a nosy house mate asked what happened

"These lies would make great reading" joked Remus

"Ah, but that would mean admitting we lied about hating each others guts." commented Severus, stuffing a spare parchment into his bag, the library door was flung open with a loud bang, startling both the teens who had not been expecting an interruption for at least half an hour longer, there was a Quidditch match going on outside, and it was a Gryffs verses Slyths, no Quidditch fan in their right mind would miss it, and most of the school were Quidditch fans, (a large percent of these claimed to be in their right mind) Severus dropped the parchment it fell to the table with a thud the man before them looked more angry than they could remember seeing

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, I'd just finished helping Rem, er Lupin so I'll go shall I?" Dumbledore calmed instantly when he heard the panic in the students voice,

"No no Mister Snape, I wish for you and Remus to accompany me to my office, it is a matter of some urgency" the boys Hurriedly packed away their school work and followed their headmaster

_Time passes, we also change location..................._

**Dumbledore's office**

"Sherbet lemon?" offered Dumbledore

"Er, no thank you Sir." declined Severus, the headmaster shrugged at the second response of this nature, he steepled his fingers and looked over the desk to the two confused sixth years

"there was a fight on the Quidditch pitch this afternoon..."

"Lucius!?"

"Prongs?! Padfoot?!" both teens looked distraught, the headmaster waited until they were quiet before continuing

"Misters Black, Malfoy and Potter have all seen better days, but will no doubt be back to their normal selves in a matter of days, however the inter house relations are at an all time low, I have a plan, which may or may not help, but it involves several weeks work on the parts of a person from each house who is on friendly terms with the person from the other house, oh, and the small matter of removing a charm, Dumbledore gazed deeply at Lupin who had gone grey and was suddenly finding a cracked floor tile very interesting

"Well oh bold Gryffindor?" asked Dumbledore gently, Lupin looked up and stuttered slightly

"I, I u understand what you want, I think, S Sir, I'll help, I I trust Severus." Severus was now thoroughly confused

"Very well Miss Lupin, myself and Mister Snape will turn around so as not to uncover your unseen spell, you can, I presume work it unaided? Need I send for Professor McGonagall?" Much to Snape's confusion Lupin looked embarrassed

"Um, no thank you Sir." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously,

"Turn around Severus." the Slytherin turned so his back was to his friend, his mind was churning through the events of the last three minutes, he couldn't make any sense of them

'waitaminute, waitaminute he said **_MISS_** lupin,' Severus spun round as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks (in a way that has only two sure outcomes, pain and mess) he found himself stareing at a girl of about sixteen, with brown, shoulder length hair, and, slightly different to the male who was standing there just moments before, golden, wolf shaped eyes, Severus shivered, the girl smoothed the now too long robes of her uniform

"hiya Sev, umm sorry I didn't tell you, not even the marauders know." Dumbledore chose this moment to rejoin the conversation

"well Severus, have you worked out what I wish you and Remenia to stage?"

Cya- Reveiws appriciated, even flames, my heatings not working too good at the mo


End file.
